


The Belonging You Seek

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Witch Rey, demon ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “How did you summon me?”What? What was he talking about? It’s not like she went to bed going 'tonight I’m going to dream of huge creepily hot dark figure made of shadows'.-Sometimes you discover you are a witch and accidentally summon a demon, who may or may not be your soulmate.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [rinirawwrrr](https://twitter.com/rinirawwrrr) for making the fabulous moodboard!
> 
> And to [@NChubik](https://twitter.com/NChubik) for planting the seed of this story in my brain.

__

_The woman was veiled in a shadowy woolen cloak as she sprinted through the forest, the material billowing behind her. Her movements held a brutal gracefulness, power radiating from her with each step, growing steadily sharper._

_Angry storm clouds turned overhead in an excited frenzy, as the wind whipped fallen leaves causing them to dance with fervor, and the dying sun’s rays fought to be seen. The colors of the rays peeking from between the clouds, as it quickly faded into night._

_Time was running out. She wouldn’t be able to reach him. The darkness was engulfing her, her light could do nothing to stop the power of the night._

_Emerging from the forest, the hood of her cloak fell revealing long wild hair, wind twirling it rhythmically as if to shield her face from view of her surroundings. She stood on the forest’s edge, the beat of the earth pulsating through her body, her focus fully on the cliffs before her where the lone dark figure stood._

_Everything about her soul screamed at her this was not a fight she was going to win, and the goddess was trying to prevent her from this heartbreak, as the environment around her began to rage with a savage beauty._

_Taking slow and deliberate footsteps, she kept her head held high till she reached the cliffs edge; the very point where land and water met hundreds of meters below. He stood there, dark masculine power tainting the air around him, his beautiful face contorted in an ugly mask as he held out his hand to her._

_He had been poisoned; his soul sullied – the eyes that stared back at hers held none of the brilliant spark that had pulled her to him. The blackened twilight sky was roaring with dark billowing clouds, the sea waves cracking violently, temperature dropping rapidly as if it could freeze them to the land._

_“Please. Please don’t go this way,” But her words were lost to the wind, a single silent tear was the only evidence that her heart had broken_ _irretrievably._

_The storm around her stilled. And there she stood - all powerful and completely alone – with a dark voice in her mind mocking that ‘she should have taken his hand when she had the chance.’_

* * *

“Rey.”

Shite.

It was her part to contribute to the conversation. Maybe if she just smiled that would be a proper response. Yeah, this was going to work. She did have a lovely smile after all. They didn’t need to know that she had been zoned out for the past, _oh fuck_ , ten minutes.

“No no. Finn – she’s doing the ‘I wasn’t listening so I’m going to just smile and hope for the best’ smile.” Rose said, immediately calling her out on her bullshite. This was the problem with having a best friend, they knew you too well. Rey held back a sigh and the desire to push the heels of her palms into her eyes, as she met Rose’s dark eyes which shown with concern. Fuck, “Where did your mind go this time?”

Rose reached out and delicately took Rey’s hand. The touch a grounding force as Rey looked inward - that was actually a good question. 

For the life of her she couldn’t pinpoint where her thoughts had wandered to; just that a lethargy had settled deep in her bones. She felt much older than her years, which had actually been a near constant in her life, but these were her twenties, she was supposed to go out and experience life, not spend her Friday nights holed up in her tiny studio apartment. Even though all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and stream trash shows till the sandman came to take her off to slumber. It had been a hell of a week, each day more draining that the last.

And she was losing time.   
Probably being overworked was causing her brain to shut down to rest when she didn’t need to be ‘on’.

“I-I don’t know.” Rey said on an exhale that turned into a soft chuckle as she met the concerned looks of Finn and Rose, both of them suddenly tense and she knew in that moment that she had revealed too much. 

Finn came on Rey’s other side, sitting in the arm of the vintage mustard velvet two-seater couch she had managed to get from a second-hand shop on the cheap. There were places where it was well worn, but it served its purpose of helping break up the space from her ‘bedroom’ and the ‘living room’ and it was hers. Finn’s hand came to rest at the nape of her neck, the worry pulsating from his fingers down her spine, coming to meet the stress that Rose was emanating from where she held Rey’s hand. Their energy made Rey want to shy away from their touch, and that thought tore at a bit of her heart. These were her friends. People who cared about her. She should appreciate the fact that they cared so deeply for her, not have her skin feeling too tight where they were showing their concern.

She needed to put them at ease, if only so she could stop feeding off the anxiety. With a bright smile she pushed up, grabbing at the discarded plates that sat on her make-shift coffee table as she spoke, “Guys, I’m fine. I think I’m just tired. Would you guys mind if I just stayed in tonight? It’s just been – well, it’s been a week. Just need a night of quiet self-care.”

“Of course, Peanut.” Came Finn’s smooth voice mingled with Rose’s brightness, “Whatever you need Sunshine.”

A weight lifted and she took in a settling breath as she took the handful of steps to place the plates in the sink, only to have Finn come and wave her away as Rose went about ‘tidying’ up the post stamp size living room. 

“I’m telling you,” Rose said while overzealously ‘re-fluffing’ a couch pillow the sound mingled with the running water from Finn doing the dishes, “We should put a hex on that evil that calls himself your boss. He works you too hard. I’m not even kidding.”

Rey paused in the act of making room in her fridge for the second pizza pie, which was more for show as she was planning on polishing it off after they left. Her attention pulled to Rose’s tiny form before turning her head and meeting Finn’s exasperated look - she was clearly out of the loop on something.

“Rose and Kaydel have been on a magic kick lately,” was his simple explanation.

An odd darkness clutched at her heart.

It was moments like these that she wished she had taken up the offer to move in and also made it glaringly obvious how much she had been pulling away, or maybe she was pushing. Either way, it was beginning to feel like she was the outsider amongst the group of rebels that had taken her back when they were all in university.

She was feeling more and more as if there was part of her that was missing, something that was just out of her reach, and was nearly cosmic in its importance to her. Her past was a blur of jumbled memories that felt like she was in quicksand whenever she made to reach for them - the more she tried the farther away they were from her reach. There had to be a reason that she held people at arm’s length while looking for the nearest escape.

Putting on her best face, while closing the fridge, she turned, leaning against the door, “How about this? Since I’m bailing tonight, you guys and Kay come over tomorrow and we’ll have a movie night.”

“I love this. But, hear me out. Better idea, why don’t you come over to our place?” Rose said with a little shimmy, her excitement was nearly blinding in the way it glowed around her and bathed the apartment in a warm light.

Rey really did love this woman to the absolute soul of her being, and her smile finally felt natural in the wake of energy coming off of Rose in unabashed waves.

“Is this because I use my laptop as a TV?” She asked in mock outrage. 

“Yes,” was the unified response.

* * *

“Thought the plan was for you to rest up?” Rose asked with a hint of concern as they made their way away from the little local cafe with coffee larger than either woman needed, although Rey was thinking that mainlining the caffeine might be a viable option.

Last night, the darkness had settled in around the apartment, the sounds of the city filtering in from the street below, and even as she stared at the ceiling of nothingness - sleep eluded her. Everything felt too heavy and she was drained and yet her mind pulsed in such a way, that she had been lying cocooned in her duvet and a mountain of pillows, with the sleep she so desperately wanted out of her reach. Her heart was nearly too loud, beating too fast for her to just be lying in bed. 

Sitting up, she moved to turn on the salt lamp that had been a present years before from Rose and fumbled for the lavender oil that Kaydel had sworn helped her sleep and applied a few drops to the hunk of salt. A soft pink glow emanated from the lamp, and she felt her heat settle slightly. Twenty-five and she still needed a nightlight of sorts to ward off monsters from the dark. She flopped back with a self-deprecating laugh, her mind swirling with thoughts she couldn’t pin down. 

She needed a reboot, a moment out of her own body - the sound of soft vibrations filled the room, drowning out all other noise as she pushed back the covers the cool air brushing across her nude flesh. Rey settled her body, her legs coming up and falling open to expose her to the stillness of the room. Bringing her free hand down, she trailed over her labia, enjoying the soft flurry of stimulation, her fingers coming to either side of her lips as she brought the black wand to trail over her clit. Her stomach clenched as the warmth spread from that singular point. She worked the vibrator with practiced motions, she could feel her wetness, her body aching for more even as her breathing caught, sensations feeling like sparks of light in her bloodstream.   
Images swirled just out of reach. Impossible dark whiskey eyes. Stunningly unique constellation. A hand reaching to her – she just needed to reach out.  
Heartbeat matching her own rang in her ears.  
A feeling of belonging; of home.  
Completeness.  
She pushed her body over the edge. The energy pulsed through her ebbed away just as quick, leaving behind a hollow stillness.

Finally, she slipped into a restless slumber. Something just beyond her reach was scratching at a boarded up locked door in her mind, and she couldn’t or wouldn’t open it to find out what had been gnawing at her. Though, to voice that into words, would surely cause Rose to fret.

Rey did not need Rose putting on her the ‘mother friend’ hat.

“Yeah, so did I. My brain on the other hand--,” Rey trailed off taking a sweet sip of the black coffee she held, enjoying the way the vibrant bitter notes flooded her system leaving behind a crisp note that had her sighing in pleasure.

“I’m telling you babe; we need to hex that boss of yours. There is one of those occult shops a couple blocks away, I think we should just pop in, see if we can get a kit or something.”

Rey really should have known that Rose would fixate – she was like a dog with a bone when she got an idea in her head; and honestly, didn’t everyone at some point in their lives want to try and hex someone.

It was an intriguing idea.

Maybe they could pick up a little voodoo doll as well – because her kickboxing classes really weren’t cutting it any longer.

That didn’t mean that Rey was going to just give in to Rose, not when there was so much fun in the easy teasing banter that made up a large part of their friendship.

“Ah yes, I’m sure they have ‘hex your boss’ starter kits.”

Rose cut her a side glare, taking a sip of the overly sugary drink that had so many shots of espresso that the barista had actually looked concerned for Rose’s heart, “I hear the sarcasm – but I’m choosing to ignore it. Also, if they don’t have the kits, that’s a real business opportunity they’re missing. Someone needs to tell them that they are missing out on a big market. And I’m just the person to bring that to their attention.”

“Are you saying that you want to hex your boss?”

“Hux?” Rose’s face scrunched a light nearly nervous laugh escaping from her lips floated off on a gust of wind, “Yes. Of course. That man has it coming. I mean his name is one letter off from hex.”

“I’m not following your logic, Sweets.”

“Let me speak the language of your people.” Oh no, Rose was going to put on her atrocious English accent, “He’s a bloody pompous twat.”

Yep. There it was. Rose really did have the worst fake accent. 

Rey quirked an eyebrow at her. It was rare for Rose’s words to contrast what her body was saying, which was interesting to say the least. Rose rarely lied to herself, she was the most forthcoming person with the least amount of artifice that Rey had ever met.

“Don’t give me that look. I give you that look, not the other way around.”

“Then stop lying to yourself.”

“I don’t know how you are so good at reading people, but I do not appreciate it right now.” Rose stuck out her tongue while flicking Rey off, which had Rey laughing as they turned a corner; an odd feeling settling around her heart.

It was easy enough to read people. It was a talent or a gift or maybe it had something to do with her childhood. Rey never knew how to fully explain it, “It’s rather easy, just have to focus, it’s little things that give you away.”

“Yeah only to you.” Rose narrowed her eyes at her, as they paused waiting for a car to pass before continuing on, “Is it cause I’m your favorite? Do you have a big ole crush on me?”

“Not nearly as big as the one you have on your boss.”

“I’m done with this game.” Rose said, with very little heat as she bumped her hip into Rey’s.

“You mean this ‘game’ where I give you factual statements that you are not ready to face about yourself.”

The look of put-upon outrage that Rose put on, had Rey holding back a laugh, it lasted for barely a second before the mask cracked. 

“It’s just he is so pretty,” Rose pouted as if it was a personal affront. “And I do want to wring his neck. But I want the neck wringing to lead to him picking me up and slamming me against the wall as he kisses me.”

“Kissing you? Mm-hmm, that’s what you want from the man.”

“Look, that man is wound so tight. I mean I would happily have him fuck me into next week. Have a feeling he might have years of pent up sexual desires.”

“Which you would be more than happy to help him with.” Rey said, putting on dramatic airs as they took left turn down an alley of hidden shops, her hand coming up to rub at her chest as discreetly as possible. 

“I would volunteer as tribute so fast. I’m just that kind of caring soul. It’s a burden I would take on, and you wouldn’t hear me complain a lick.”

“Unless he is -lacking?”

“Shut your mouth.” Rose’s voice went deep, causing Rey to nearly choke on the swig of coffee she had just taken. The coughing fit that followed didn’t phase Rose in the slightest as she continued on about her boss, “I have seen the outline. That man is lacking _nothing._ You hear me Sunshine. That lanky ginger is packing heat.”

Rey was half laughing through her coughs, her hand splayed over her heart, while she maneuvered to open the door to the shop with her coffee still in hand. The scent of the shop wafting around she noticed Rose looking at her with clear confusion, “What’s wrong?”

“How – how do you know this shop? It’s the one I had mentioned.”

Oh.

Rey looked at the wording across the glass ‘Maz’ Strange and Oddities Occult Parlour’. That feeling around her heart tightened, almost as if someone had tied a string around it and was tugging – guiding her.

“Magic?” Rey asked with a laugh, the urge to go into the shop growing with each passing second.

Rose gave her a good nature eyeroll and a shake of her head as she stepped into the shop, and Rey followed.

Everywhere you looked there was something that was unique and eye catching. Books stacked with no rhyme or reason. Dried herbs and flowers hung in small bushels. A wide variety of crystals, filled jars, a range of candles and all matters of oddities filled every possible surface in the cluttered shop. 

“This place is so cool.” Rose said in a whisper, as though they were in a library. Her excitement was nearly like being physically shaken, “I’m going to find someone to ask about that hex.”

“Okay. Maybe you should ask about a love potion why you’re at it.”

Rose paused, “I know you’re joking, but…”

She let the words trail off giving Rey a bright smile before turning and making her way to where there was an attractive man ringing up an older couple at the cashier. 

Rey let her fingers trail over the books, moving through the shop without any cognizant thought. That string pulling her. Guiding her.

Flashes of memories slipping through her fingers. She was forgetting someone, someone important. The string around her heart tightened, the noise of the shop nearly fading away and all her focus was on the sound of the wind, the smell of sea salt in the air, that unmistakable feeling of the calm before a night storm washing over her. She was so close. So close to no longer feeling that hollow feeling that left her constantly hungry for something she couldn’t quite place. It was within her reach, she just needed to reach out –

“Hello.”

Shite.

The world came crashing back around her and she found herself in a dark alcove in the back of the shop, a petite elderly woman was looking up at her through massive coke-bottle lenses, the glasses magnifying her eyes while minimizing and masking the other facial features. 

“Hi, sorry, I seemed to have,” Rey searched for the right word, her heart thrumming loud in her ears. She had spaced out again. Rose was going to kill her, “Wandered.”

“Ah. Sometimes our souls do that, because they know better than the mind.” The woman gave a poignant nod. Rey followed her gaze to where her hand was splayed across a glass case that held a collection of knives; she quickly drew it back, but the smudge of her handprint remained.

“I am so sorry. You probably don’t want customers touching—” The woman was waving her off as she pulled at a ring of keys to open the glass cabinet, pulling out the deadly looking knife with a black stone handle that her hand had been resting over.

There was that pressure around her heart, something deep in her telling her it was hers. She took a sip from the coffee she still held in her hand, surprised to find it had gone cold.  
How long had her mind been wandering.

“These are called ‘athames.’ They are an extension of the wielder, they help direct a witch’s energy when they are casting, when they need to summon someone or something - think of it like a wand from stories.”

Rey gave her a half-hearted smile, something about this was setting her skin of edge. It was nearly all too much, she felt like she was so close to finding an answer to a question that she didn’t have. She took a step back, “Very interesting. I should go find my friend. Think she must be done by now.”

“Dear.” The woman’s voice had Rey stopping, those large eyes felt as if she was seeing too much, “This belongs to you now.” 

She held out the athame to her. Rey couldn’t just take this knife, it looked old and expensive. And what was she really going to do with a magic wand knife?  
The steel of the blade reflected the dim light, showing etches that had nearly been worn away, and she wanted to take it. Part of her itched to hold it in her hand.

“I really don’t have a need for it. Not a witch. Just came in with a friend.”

“That may be. But athames are to be gifted to the witch it chooses, and this one calls to your soul.”

Tentatively, Rey reached out. The old woman slipping the black hilt into her hand, her restless energy seemed to filter through her focusing on the blade that nearly hummed in her hand. It felt less like a missing piece slipping into place and more like a wave crashing around her.  
Wind. Sea salt. A laugh. Strong arms. And those eyes.

“Dear child, I believe the belonging your soul seeks is not behind you…” Rey tore her gaze from the athame, tears pricking at the back of her eyes as she met the woman's magnified gaze, “It is ahead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you summon me?”
> 
> What? What was he talking about? It’s not like she went to bed going 'tonight I’m going to dream of huge creepily hot dark figure made of shadows'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [@NChubik](https://twitter.com/NChubik) for going 'do it' when I was like 'do I want to do the thing?' -- she also made an epic moodboard for Chapter 1 that I need to ask if I can use...
> 
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

__

_She sat on the stone that had formed after years of weathering, of those like her who used this place as a spot to connect with the world, the in-between, the goddess, herself. The wind whipped around her, scent of brine from the ocean that crashed below, a soothing smell that helped focus her senses.  
Something inside her had always been there, but now it was awake, and it was terrifying her. She didn't know what it is, or what to do with it, and she needed answers. Taking in a centering breath – she reached out as she had so many times before. _

_The island. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence._

_Darkness._

_That thrum that called to her very soul. It held answers. It was trying to show her something.  
There was something seductive in the way it called to her, something that was intrinsic to her very being She just needed to follow where to beckoned her. _

_She went straight to it. There was no hesitation, no second thought.  
Just needed to reach out._

Rey jolted, a low thrum across her forehead, had her using the heel of her palm trying to rub the ache free. She must have spaced out looking at the small cluster of three burning candles. Maybe Rose had a point about working too much, her brain was looking for moments that it could pause. Even waking up, it was nearly always from a restless sleep. The heavy weight of cool metal in against had her looking down at that athame that was in her hand, the athame that could had sworn had been on her bedside locker.

Lightly tossing it up by the hilt she caught it with ease. The blade glinting in the candlelight, the etching that had been done worn away by time, although the black stone in the hilt shone as though the passing of time had no effect on it.   
She and Rose had left the shop with more than they had bargained for – Rose happily had a little hex kit and Rey had been gifted with the athame and a book. The owner hadn’t wanted anything from her, she was just adamant that the items had belonged with Rey, though she had taken the single penny Rey had found in her pocket – the only spare bit of ‘cash’ that she had on her. Rey also purchased a deck of tarot cards just for the need to buy something from the shop.   
Then over movie night, Rose and Kaydel had promptly put the little hex kit to work, although nothing had changed for her at work; which was too be expected, but part of her had been hoping.

With the athame in hand, she pushed up from the couch to where she had placed the book, pulled it off the shelf and began to flick through the pages, all the while playing with the athame in her other hand.  
She stilled, a page catching her attention; Summoning.

Maybe she could summon answers.  
What harm would it do?

Scanning over what she needed to do, it seemed relatively simple enough and she was certain that she had all the materials required.  
Grabbing the container of sea salt and the fresh lavender and several herbs she had on her windowsill which had been basking in the moonlight. Rey quickly moved around her tiny apartment as the rain of hitting the glass began providing a lulling beat. Taking the three white candles she had lit earlier, she positioned them in a triangle formation, placing a stone she had picked up on a beach back in England in the center – it was black with bolts of white running through it and it was all she hand in lew of a crystal.   
With a mortar and pestle she ground the salt lavender and herbs, her focus on summoning _something,_ anything to help provide her answers. She used the mixture to form a thin circle and ran her athame around following the circle, then she used it to form a circle around her, the indent evident in the carpet. Holding the athame up between her breast, she closed her eyes.

The sound of the rain pounding against her windows, the scent from the salt mixture and slight smoke from the fire, the feel of the cool blade pressed to her skin.

“I summon. I summon.” Chanting the words in a soft even tone, the words flowing like water without any thought; she fell into nearly a meditative state where time had no meaning and all that mattered were the words and the energy coursing through her. 

When she finally took in a deep cleansing breath and slowly opened her eyes, the candles had burnt down considerably, but she didn’t have some great new understanding of something about herself. Though it had been nice to focus her thoughts. Maybe that was all this ‘witchcraft’ was, centering yourself, balancing, aligning yourself to the universe.   
Her life had been so off balance for so long, but it felt just the faintest bit more on kilter that it had been. Her mind for once was ready for sleep. She was ready to shed her clothes and crawls between the cool sheets.  
Leaning over she blew out the candles, the smoke wafting up and in her relaxed state she watched for a few moments as if the smoke was creating moving images.  
A woman.  
A hand outstretched.  
A man.  
A devil.

A tale as old as time.

* * *

It was like she was waking in a dream. Her head was jumbled, and she couldn’t orient herself.  
Her apartment was dark, but everything was too still, as if the all the sound of the city had been switched off.   
Closing her eyes tightly, she made to bring her hand up to rub her fingers over her eyes.

Her hand wouldn’t move.  
She tried to move the other – it didn’t budge.  
Panic began to swirl. She couldn’t feel her limbs, couldn’t feel the texture of the sheets against her bare skin. Tears pricked at her eyes, her breathing coming in fits and starts.   
What was happening?  
What the bloody fuck was happening?

Was she having that weird sleep paralysis thing? Rey half assumed that that was just a thing to happen in movies. But here she was, unable to moved. But wide awake.   
Holy fuckity, fuck fuck.  
She just needed to relax. This would surely pass. Her body just needed to catch up with her brain. Any second now, and everything would be fine.

The word ‘help’ died on her lips as a figure stepped from the darkness – the shadows clung to the massive form like a cloak, the being filing he small space with an overpowering presence that made the air thick.

And there she was. Defenseless in her bed unable to move.

It stepped closer, every movement caused wisps of darkness to linger in the air before fading away – as if it was made from smoke and shadows. Transfixed, Rey watched as the figure took its time making its way over to stand by her bed, she felt like helpless prey. There was a keen sensation of being caught by a predator; she wanted to run.  
It was fucking massive, staring down at her through a black skull-like mask with jutting horns, the breadth of the shoulders and chest block most of her view.  
It shimmered. For a heartbeat of time it disappeared before reforming.

What. The. Fuck.

Her heart was in her throat. Bile was churning, rising, she felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn’t get out words. There was a silence that was ringing at near deafening volumes in her ears.  
This was a dream. A nightmare. She was still asleep.  
She _had_ to be asleep.  
Her too tired mind was playing tricks.

_Wake up Rey.  
You have to wake up.  
Wake up. Wake up now!_

“Little witch,” the figure said in a low purr, the sound deeply masculine, but it wasn’t quite right. It echoed, the notes reverberating in a way that felt like a physical caress; her body responding to it. She could feel the heat swirling low in her abdomen, could imagine her nipples were tightening, that wetness had started to gather. She pushed those thoughts down – she couldn’t move, couldn’t feel, she _wasn’t_ responding to this…thing.  
It tilted its head to the side, assessing her, she could almost imagine it looking eyes with hers. She was terrified, but more than that she wanted to fight, would kill the thing if it meant being free from all this, “You still want to kill me.”

“That’s what happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she spat out the words, half shocked that she was able to form them, and in the same breath if felt like she had lived this moment, spoke those words, so many times before.

She could practically feel its smile even though the mask disguised all the features. The arms came up, fading in and out as the hands came up to remove the mask from the monster.   
A man.

Just a man.

His skin was far too pale. His eyes, rimmed red with bruising underneath as if sleep was something of a rare commodity, were dark – piercing – and familiar.  
His face was familiar, she knew him even though she’d never seen him before. She felt like she could paint his face blindfolded, his strong nose, plush lips, the constellation of moles and freckles, the dark nearly midnight hair. Part of her felt like she knew what it was like to have his lips brushing against her skin, suckling, his tongue trailing fire. It was like the ghost of a memory, nothing remotely solid, but the whisper of remembrance. 

She took in a breath. Stunned. Transfixed. Spellbound.  
Surely, she would remember him. If she knew him, she would remember who he was.  
This was the kind of man who would live rent-free in anyone’s mind. She knew him, and she didn’t.  
She just needed to look at him and maybe, maybe she could place him in her mind.

“How did you summon me?”

What? What was he talking about? It’s not like she went to bed going 'tonight I’m going to dream of huge creepily hot dark figure made of shadows'.

She attempted to go for a scoffing laugh as she replied, “I didn’t.”

He just stared at her in an exasperated sort of way.

“Lying. Really?” He asked, leaning in close, and she tried to push away from him, but her body wouldn’t move. He was so close that she could make out the odd divergence of colors in his eyes, his eyes both split between a warm whiskey along the outer rim, and the dark chilling color that radiated out from his pupil. The colors were at war, both fighting for dominance. They were mesmerizing. It was nearly a physical caress as they travelled down her body, hidden by a thread-worn quilt, before coming up to meet her gaze, “You know I can take whatever I want.”

If her body hadn’t been paralyzed, she would have gone stock still. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes as she willed her body to move. She was angry, and terrified, and she felt helpless – and this wasn’t someone she wanted to be helpless in front of, dream or no. 

“I’m not lying. And I’m not scared of your Big Bad Wolf routine,” Rey growled out, putting every ounce of fierceness she had into the words. She wanted to hit him. To prove to him that he didn’t have the upper hand the way that he thought. But he hadn’t been taken aback by her words. No, he just observed her, as though he was trying to place her just as much as she was trying to place him. 

Slowly, he brought his hand up, his thumb catching her tears, he watched as if he was fascinated by her display of emotion, catching her gaze, he brought his thumb to his lips, and licked the wetness from his shadow gloved hand. Her eyes tracked the movement, watch the slow smirk pull at his pouty lips.

“Who’s afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?” He sang in a low deep register, the tip of his tongue coming out again to lick his thumb once more, ensuring that no trace or her tears would remain there. He brought his hand back down to her face, she was certain to collect more tears, but his fingers came and ghosted over her temple in the barest hint of a touch. Was he trying to be gentle with her?

A spark shocked her system. Electric was too dull a word. It felt like her body was coming to life with so much energy it was painful.  
She must have made a noise of distressed because he murmured close to her ear, “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” 

Power surged through her body, and there was a key unlocking a door in her mind. She felt his dark presence enter. He was whispering words to her, poking and prodding around in her mind, “You're so lonely... At night, desperate to sleep... You imagine a forest, an ocean... I see it... I see the island...”

What would happen if she went through the door he opened? What would she see?   
She stepped though. The darkness swirled around her, a boy crying out for help from a cage locked far away, power, the need to be strong, to prove he was powerful. It was heavy, the darkness weighing down trying to choke out all the light that was spilling in through the door.

“You…You’re afraid…That you’ll never be as powerful as-“

He pulled back from her. His eyes wild, confused, stunned; his form shimmering in and out of view as though he couldn’t hold himself in this reality.   
It gave her an opening. Her arm darted out pulling the athame from under the pillow; it hummed to life in her hand, instantly grounding her erratic thoughts.

Wait.  
She could move.  
She could move again.

How the fuck did the athame get there? She had left it along with everything else in the living room.  
Not the time.  
This was not the time to be applying logic to nightmares.  
She could move, and she had a weapon. Those were the only two things that mattered at the moment.

Rey had the blade pointed at the dark figure. His fascinating face was pinch ugly with fury, his gaze flicking between the athame and her eyes. Wind seemed to whip around her apartment, as she held one hand to secure the thin quilt came with her as she stepped from the bed; it pooled on the floor, draped in a column down the front of her lithe frame, revealing the gentle flair of her hips, the slight curve of her waist. She held the athame, with all the intent to stab him if he lunged.

“That athame. That belongs to me.”

“Come and get it.” Rey said on a breath of sound, she moved forward toward the imposing presence. The darkness was no longer terrifying, it was alluring. The being was looking at her with a bone deep hunger in his eyes.

“You need a teacher. I can show you the ways, little witch. Just give the athame to me.”

Little witch. He had called her that twice now.   
The silly spell she’d done before bed – could that be the reason for all of this?  
And if she was a witch, what was he?

‘A demon.’

The answer came like a blow and she nearly stumbled. How did she know that?  
He was a demon. A demon who wanted her athame.  
What the fuck?

She took him in; this mountain of a man cloaked in shadows and made of darkness, with the face of a god and the haunted eyes of someone fallen. Could he really be a demon? She’d seen inside of his mind, had easily tapped into something that hadn’t felt demonic, it had felt afraid. Surely, demons wouldn’t be afraid of a little nobody from London wearing not a stitch of clothing and wielding a dagger.   
Albeit a magic dagger. A dagger to focus her energy, her power.

His gaze was everywhere, taking her all in. And how vulnerable she must look to him; a completely helpless girl who didn’t know what she was doing. His eye focused, glowing in the blackness that surrounded them, he let out a faint huff of breath between his lips and then he lunged.

He hurled his immense form at her with the vicious grace of a panther. He would stop at nothing to get this dagger. This athame that had called to her, that she had given all of a penny for. He wanted it. And she refused to let him have it.  
Something told her he was far too use to people bowing down before the big bad demon. Not her. Not tonight.

Letting go of the quilt, she used both hands to arc the blade high as she kicked out her bare foot. She felt the athame cut through his skin, felt the heat and solid form of him as she landed the kick that would surely have cause him to stumble.  
But he was gone.   
Rey stood nude in her dark apartment, a soft glow from the city lights bathing her space. The storm outside howling, rain trashing against the windows. The only thing left behind was the sizzling crimson blood on the blade and droplets on the floor. 

Bringing her finger to the athame's tip, she closed her eyes and pushed down drawing a prick of her own blood. Opening her eyes, she looked down as a small bead of blood formed on her finger, but his blood was still on the blade. Something in her had awoke, she could feel the change in the way power coursed through her blood like little sparks of electricity.

And a name, came softly out of the darkness of her mind, out of the part that had been locked away for so long - _Kylo Ren._

What the hell had she summoned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, we've gotten to see Ben! Or Kylo as he is known now - the first two chapters were heavily inspired by TFA...so I think you all know whats going to be coming next....
> 
> Also, is it just me, or do you all love the idea of naked Rey, with bedhead holding a bloody knife? No? Just me? Cool.
> 
> I know I'm pulling from modern witchcraft, Athame's are not weapons, they are not used for blood magic (pretty sure on this), they are just used to direct power...but well, this is fiction, not a how to guide in any way shape or form. Please don't just going summoning things willy-nilly as Rey did, and always remember to properly close out cause you don't want to keep the door ajar, or who knows what will be popping in.
> 
> Anywhoo...I hope that you are all safe and healthy.
> 
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright - well, this is a bit different than my normal stuff. But the idea kept bouncing around and, well, it all just seemed to make a whole lot of sense.  
> I mean come on: witch Rey and demon Ben...
> 
> Really hope that you all enjoy this first chapter and that you are all safe and healthy.
> 
> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 


End file.
